


I want you back

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [12]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: Angustía, Crossover, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Thanos roubou sua vida duas vezes. Gamora era feliz em seu planeta. E ela era feliz com os Guardiões, era feliz com Peter. Ele a tinha ensinado de novo a sorrir, cantar, amar. E agora estava sozinha num lugar estranho e vazio.Sua mãe, Yondu, Gamora, depois metade do universo. Peter não poderia se sentir pior. E não tinha a menor ideia de que lugar estranho era esse onde havia acordado. Imenso e aparentemente vazio.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	I want you back

**Author's Note:**

> Guardiões da Galáxia e Vingadores e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> *A fanart do capítulo pertence à @fennethianell.

\- Você conseguiu?

\- Sim.

\- E o que custou? – A criança perguntou com um olhar imerso em tristeza.

\- Tudo que eu tinha.

Gamora encarou Thanos com desprezo por mais um ou dois segundos e lhe deu as costas novamente, caminhando pelo chão coberto de água daquele lugar estranho. Quando ela olhou para trás outra vez, Thanos não estava mais lá. E tudo que Gamora desejava agora é que onde quer que ele estivesse, se tornasse o mais infeliz que um ser vivo poderia se tornar e que assim fosse pelo resto de sua vida.

******

A certo ponto de sua caminhada sem rumo Gamora encontrou um porta. E depois de abri-la não se lembrava de nada. Abriu os olhos lentamente, percebendo que estava num lugar com pouca luz. Olhou em volta mapeando o local. Aparentemente estava dentro de um antigo templo. Paredes marrons, uma espécie de altar no centro da sala, as janelas estavam fechadas e pelas poucas frestas passava uma luz alaranjada igual a do local anterior. Estava frio.

A zehoberi sentou devagar, observando a si mesma e ficando confusa ao se ver como a adulta que se lembrava de ser e não mais como aquela garotinha perdida há tanto tempo nas mãos de Thanos. Não havia dor, ou ossos quebrados, cibernética danificada ou sangue escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios. Estava apenas frio. E ela estava sozinha em algum lugar desconhecido na vida após a morte mais esquisita que ela poderia ter imaginado.

Levantou-se e deu uma volta cautelosa pelo lugar, não encontrando nada além do que já tinha visto. Seguiu na direção da porta e tentou abri-la, mas estava fortemente trancada, apesar de não haver tranca alguma. Não podia tentar destruí-la, Thanos tinha destruído suas armas. Tentou empurrar e chutar a porta para forçá-la a abrir, mas a madeira nem saiu do lugar.

******

Peter estava perdido. Tinha acordado sozinho numa floresta num lugar estranho. A luz do sol era ainda mais estranha, tudo em volta era de um tom alaranjado, como se houvesse um eterno pôr do sol. Estaria sonhando? Ou estava morto e essa era uma vida após a morte muito esquisita?

Caminhou sem rumo por vários minutos até sentir algo incomum, como uma forte intuição dentro dele, o que normalmente não acontecia. Peter nunca tivera tal dom. Andou mais um pouco entre as árvores até chegar numa estrada de terra cercada por grama. Não tendo nenhuma orientação melhor ou ideia alguma de onde estava e como havia chegado lá, Peter decidiu seguir o caminho de terra. Talvez encontrasse alguém, ou uma cidade, com população amigável se ele tivesse sorte.

Outro fato curioso sobre o lugar é que por mais forte que o sol parecesse estar, não o queimava, nem o deixava com calor.

\- Esse é o sonho mais esquisito que eu já tive. Ou eu morri e vim parar numa espécie muito estranha de purgatório, o que é mais provável, porque eu nunca dormiria no meio de uma batalha – o Senhor das Estrelas dizia para si mesmo quando avistou um templo.

Não havia ninguém em volta, só o templo marrom. Não custava dar uma olhada. Se não houvesse ajuda, poderia haver recursos ou informações de onde ele estava, porque estava, e como sair dali. Caminhou até o templo e subiu cautelosamente os três pequenos degraus da entrada. A sensação incomum ficou mais forte, e de repente abrir aquela porta parecia a coisa mais excitante e correta a se fazer no mundo. A estranheza da situação devia estar deixando-o maluco. Colocou a mão sobre a porta e após respirar fundo e levar a outra mão até seu blaster, a abriu.

******

Gamora protegeu os olhos com o braço quando a porta foi aberta e a luz daquele sol estranho invadiu o lugar. Sem explicação o local ficou aconchegantemente quente. Ela estava sentada no chão e viu um par de botas adentrar o templo. A falta de luz que seguiu indicou que a porta estava fechada outra vez. Desarmada e confusa, as piores condições possíveis para qualquer pessoa que não fosse a assassina mais temida da galáxia, até Thanos conseguir todas as joias do infinito pelo menos. Mas seu coração pulou ao ouvir um murmúrio de choro conhecido. Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram e ela olhou para o recém chegado, vendo Peter chorar diante dela. O terráqueo caiu de joelhos e a puxou para ele, a abraçando com força e chorando com o rosto mergulhado em seu cabelo.

\- Mora... – ele murmurou.

\- Peter – ela riu e chorou junto com ele, agora o apertando contra ela também – Eu era feliz no meu planeta, ele roubou minha vida. Então você e nossa família me deram uma vida de novo, e outra vez ele tirou isso de mim, eu nunca vou perdoá-lo! – Ela quase gritou deixando sua raiva se misturar com o choro.

\- Shhh... – Peter disse baixinho, apesar de entender o que ela sentia, ele jamais perdoaria Thanos por arrancar Gamora dele e matá-la friamente – Eu te amo – continuou, ainda falando suavemente – Mais do que tudo. Eu te amo muito – disse se afastando um pouco e secando as lágrimas dela.

Esse breve instante foi suficiente para Gamora se aproximar dele como fizera na Milano, mas agora o beijo era muito mais urgente, embora não menos gentil. Peter não se importaria que estivessem mortos se isso significasse estar daquele jeito com ela para sempre. Mas como ele queria reencontrar Thanos e dessa vez fazer a coisa certa, vê-lo humilhado e depois morto, por tudo que fizera a Gamora, por roubar sua vida duas vezes, por roubar a paz e leveza de seus dias e tantos sorrisos que ela deixou de dar. Com a dor desse pensamento, o terráqueo levou uma mão protetoramente para trás da cabeça dela, entrelaçando seus dedos com os cabelos castanhos em um afago cheio de amor. Imediatamente sentiu sua resposta. As mãos dela apertaram o tecido da camisa em seu peito e a zehoberi emitiu um murmúrio que misturava choro, gratidão e amor. Quando a necessidade de respirar se tornou impossível de ignorar, Gamora apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto Peter a abraçava, os dois pares de olhos se encarando profundamente como se estivessem paralisados naquela posição. O olhar do Senhor das Estrelas percorreu o rosto dela brevemente e ele se inclinou para lhe dar um selinho, encostou a testa na dela e novamente prenderam seus olhares.

Mas algo ainda não parecia certo. Ele nunca imaginara a morte assim. Sua mãe e Yondu não deveriam estar com ele? Gamora não deveria estar com seus pais agora? Um milhão de respostas possíveis começaram a explodir no cérebro de Peter de repente, e por menos que ele soubesse sobre as joias do infinito, vida após a morte não parecia a resposta correta ao que estava acontecendo. Gamora devia saber disso, compartilhar do que ele estava pensando.

— Eu te amo – ela falou sorrindo, interrompendo seus pensamentos, e Peter sorriu de volta, genuinamente feliz.

\- Não acha tudo isso muito esquisito?

\- O que?

\- Isso não é como a vida após a morte supostamente deveria parecer, embora eu não desejasse estar em nenhum outro lugar do que aqui com você agora.

A mão dela fez um afago suave em seu peito quando os olhos castanhos ficaram pensativos.

\- Eu não acho que seja.

\- Por que?

\- Você tem que saber... O que aconteceu quando Thanos me levou.

\- Nebulosa nos contou. E a culpa de tudo estar perdido é toda minha.

Gamora ficou muda por um instante, feliz por Nebulosa estar viva, perturbada por imaginar o estado em que Peter devia ter ficado. Levou a mão ao rosto dele, querendo consolar a profunda tristeza em seus olhos verdes.

\- Peter... Não faça isso com você. Você já carrega muita culpa por muitas coisas que estavam além do seu controle. Seja como ou porque foi que isso aconteceu, mais do que ninguém, eu sei que você nunca faria isso conscientemente. E isso não é a morte. Se você está aqui, pode haver uma chance.

\- Mas você...

\- Você não sabe os detalhes... Eu sei onde nós estamos.

Batidas na porta interromperam a conversa. Os dois se olharam e fitaram a porta. Alguém bateu novamente. Os dois se levantaram e Peter percebeu que Gamora não tinha nenhuma de suas armas. Por mais que soubesse que ela podia matar muito bem de mãos vazias, instintivamente se pôs a frente dela com o blaster em mãos.

\- A porta parece não abrir por dentro – a zehoberi falou – Mas agora penso que apenas eu não posso abri-la.

\- Como não poderia?

\- Vou contar a você quando resolvermos isso.

Peter abriu a porta e para seu espanto não havia ninguém. Ele manteve a porta aberta até Gamora passar e segurou a mão dela. Os dois olharam em volta e se assustaram ao som repentino de vozes e uma dupla de pessoas com armaduras que pareciam insetos parada na frente deles do nada. Os dois removeram seus capacetes, se revelando um casal.

\- Então era verdade – o homem falou.

\- Só faltavam esses dois. Venham conosco – a mulher falou.

\- Por que iríamos com vocês? – Peter questionou.

\- O que quer dizer com só nós estamos faltando? – Gamora perguntou em seu tom frio com aquela expressão assustadora de quando enfrentava alguma ameaça.

\- Guardiões da Galáxia... É assim que disseram? – O primeiro perguntou a mulher ao seu lado, que assentiu, deixando Peter e Gamora intrigados – Meu nome é Scott Lang. Essa é Hope Van Dyne.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
